Antiguo amor
by FiraLili
Summary: Kagome está a punto de irse al extranjero y mientras hace su maleta sin querer desentierra recuerdos olvidados y su amor de la preparatoria resurge al ver el libro que nunca pudo regresarle; él nunca la conoció y ella nunca se dejo conocer, era mejor volver a enterrar el pasado pero sus amigas no estaban del todo de acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que desencadenara un inocente mensaje?


**Éste es el one-shot más largo que he hecho en mi contando con 9,660 palabras, 21 hojas hermosas de Word, mientras lo elaboraba llegué a pensar que nunca lo terminaría, porque mientras más escribía no podía cerrarlo pero lo logré. "Antiguo amor" era otro proyecto de San Valentín, que al final no vio la luz ese día pero que me emocionó tanto la idea que tuve que traérselas, así que espero lo disfruten y no se aburran por lo largo.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: AU. Faltas de ortografía que no vi.**

 **Dedicatoria: A** _ **Elsa Arias**_ **por animarme a empezarlo y a** _ **Pao Renata**_ **por apoyarme con sus consejos.**

 **Antiguo amor**

 _ **Carta de amor**_

—¿Por qué dejas todo para último momento, Kagome?

—Tal vez ha reconsiderado y quiera quedarse.

La morena detuvo para voltear hacia su escritorio y mirar fijamente su laptop, la cual tenía dos ventanas abiertas y en cada una la cara de sus dos mejores amigas, quienes le dirigían una sonrisa muy distinta, la castaña le sonreía con resignación mientras la veía ir destrozando su habitación para completar su maleta, mientras que la pelirroja tenía una sonrisa de burla; Sango y Ayame, dos personas muy diferentes pero que siempre la han apoyado.

—He estado ocupada con el papeleo —se defendió, cogía ropa de su armario para aventarlo a su cama—, y no, me iré, Ayame. Supéralo.

—Nunca lo haré —replicó fingiendo llorar.

Kagome la ignoró, desde que decidió tomar la oportunidad de ir a América de intercambio no dejaba de intentar disuadirla en no ir, obviamente lo hacía de broma, la pelirroja sabía lo emocionada que estaba cuando recibió la noticia, desde que leyó un libro de un escritor estadounidense siempre soñaba con salir del país y conocer el extranjero, Europa y América eran sus sueños; por el momento se conformaría con Canadá.

—Lo harás, además, sólo me iré un año —se agachó para mover algunas cajas que estaban en la parte baja del armario—. Regresaré para Navidad y te traeré ropa. Podemos seguir en contacto como ahora, sólo es necesario un click. Sólo recuerden que hay 16 horas de diferencia, no vayan a hacerme madrugar.

—¡Hey! Tu eres la que nos abandona, has ese sacrificio —Kagome sonrió pero no respondió, sólo oía la voz de Sango tratando de calmar a su extrovertida amiga.

Seguía moviendo cajas hasta que sin querer movió una pila que no se hallaba estable y se precipito al suelo, lo que levanto polvo y la hizo retroceder.

—¿Hace cuánto no limpias, Kagome? —reprochó Sango mirando el montón de cosas que se había esparcido por el suelo.

—Bueno —empezó la morena—, desde preparatoria… tal vez, no sé, cuando regrese tiraré muchas de estas cosas.

Ayame miraba el desastre con curiosidad, puesto que conoció a Kagome y a Sango hasta la universidad, le parecía interesante ver un poco del pasado de su amiga, casi todo se conformaba de detalles como pulseras, collares, cartas y libros.

—¿Regalos de tus admiradores, Kag?

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, intentando reunir todo para apilarlo en un rincón y poder terminar su maleta, partía mañana a las 6 a.m. por lo que se tomó el día de la universidad, esa era la razón por la que sus amigas no estaban con ella sino en sus respectivas aulas de computo rompiendo las reglas para hacerle compañía de alguna manera, a pesar de ser de diferentes carreras las tres iban al mismo campus.

—Y eso no es nada —Sango fue la que se encargó de sacar a Ayame de su duda—, estos son sólo los regalos anónimos que no podía rechazar, porque cuando se los daban personalmente era un bateo seguro.

—¡Oh! Cállate, Sango, como si tú no hubieras mandando a volar a los hombres.

—No lo niego pero no era ni la mitad de popular que tú, _ojos de ángel_.

—¡Sango! —Kagome se levantó para mirarla con un sonrojo en su tez, Ayame se encontraba muy, pero muy interesada.

—¿Ojos de ángel?

—Era el apodo de Kagome —ésta volvió a concentrarse en arrimar todo hacia un lado, el sonrojo aún estaba presente pero sabía que Ayame no descansaría hasta saber eso, maldita sea la boca de Sango—, como sabes no es totalmente japonesa, la señora Higurashi era hija de padre japonés y madre americana, su abuela tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que no heredo pero no así Kagome, por lo que en la secundaria y preparatoria resaltaba mucho, así que uno de los muchachos que iban detrás de ella le dijo que tenía los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto, que eran como ojos de un ángel y el apodo se extendió.

Ayame suspiró, por muy descarada que fuera amaba las historias de amor y todo lo que tuviera que ver.

—Eso es tan lindo, ¿por qué no lo aceptaste, Kagome? —Al no obtener respuestas ambas amigas miraron la espalda de ella, se preocuparon al ver que temblaba—. ¿Kagome?

—Kagome —llamó la castaña—, ¿no debí contárselo? Lo siento, no pensé que-

—No es eso —musitó lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran, se volteó con un libro en las manos, las cuales se sacudían y casi no podían mantener el libro firme.

Sango abrió los ojos sorprendida al percatarse de lo que era.

—¿Aún lo tienes?

Ella no contestó, seguía mirando el libro como quien ve un fantasma de su pasado.

—¿Qué es eso? —Ayame no entendía.

Sango titubeó unos segundos.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, pidiendo el permiso para contárselo a la pelirroja, Kagome sintió ausente; se levantó para sentarse en la cama sobre su ropa—. Es un libro, Ayame, del chico que le gustaba en la preparatoria…

Y mientras Sango seguía contándole, Kagome se perdió entre sus recuerdos preparatorianos, la primera vez que lo vio.

 _Era viernes de su segundo año, la primavera se olía y sentía pero Kagome no podía disfrutarla plenamente, no cuando era perseguida y acosada con invitaciones para salir; simplemente ya no lo soportaba, por eso iba a refugiarse al único lugar que ellos no la seguían, la biblioteca, después del regañó que les dio el año pasado la bibliotecaria no les quedaron ganas de volver._

 _Saludó a la bibliotecaria quien le sonrió, se llevaban muy bien, la señora de mediana edad le daba libros que podía interesarle y, debía decirlo, siempre acertaba. Caminó por las hileras de libros, sabía dónde estaba cada libro pero le gustaba pasar su vista por todos los títulos, era agradable; sus pasos la llevaron hasta el final, ahí se encontraban las novelas y fue cuando paso; todas las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando que el aire primaveral se colara así que no fue extraño que los pétalos de sakura revolotearan, atraída salió por el pasillo que llevaba a las mesas y ahí, en la última mesa junto a la ventana se encontraba él…_

—… Sesshōmaru —la voz de Sango la sacó de su pasado—, era uno de los chicos más populares, ya te imaginarás, guapo de esos que casi destellan y que te hacen decir: Él no puede ser humano.

—¡Ehh! Yo pensé que Kagome odiaba a esa clase de chicos. —Se sorprendió Ayame mirando a su amiga que había alzado la vista al escuchar el nombre de él.

—Pues-

—Y los odio —aclaró ella sonriendo mientras acariciaba el libro—, pero él es-

—Si dices especial, único o algo por el estilo me voy a burlar de ti cuando vaya mañana a despedirte —amenazó Ayame—, eso es tan cliché, Kagome.

—Lo dice la romántica empedernida —contraatacó lanzando una blusa hacia la pantalla antes de sonreír con nostalgia, es que en honor a la verdad ella misma cayó en contradicción al haberse enamorado de él pero sólo… paso, así de fácil, como si un flechazo atravesara su corazón, si tan sólo hubiera reunido el valor suficiente para hablarle; suspiró.

Ayame miró como el semblante de su amiga pasaba de una sonrisa melancólica a una arrepentida, compartió una mirada con Sango a través de la pantalla, ambas se mantuvieron en silencio. La pelirroja se sorprendió al comprobar que la morena estaba sinceramente enamorada de ese sujeto, nunca la había visto de esa manera, su sonrisa siempre vibraba en sus labios y aunque muchas veces le insinuó que se buscara un novio, ella siempre despachaba esos comentarios sin dudar, ¿cómo se enamoró de él?

—Kagome —llamó algo insegura, atrayendo la atención de ésta—… ¿por qu-… cómo te enamoraste de alguien así?

La sonrisa y la respuesta que le dio fueron inesperadas.

—No lo sé… sólo paso, ¿alguna vez has sentido que nada tiene sentido hasta que algo se cruza en tu camino y de pronto sólo empiezas a comprender que es lo que te hacía falta?, ¿o que tu mundo era gris hasta que comenzó a teñirse de colores? Eso fue lo que sentí cuando lo vi por primera vez.

—… Entonces… ¿te enamoraste de su apariencia?

Kagome soltó una suave risa antes de levantarse de la cama y ubicarse en la silla delante de su escritorio con el libro aún en sus manos, preparar la maleta había pasado a segundo plano en su mente.

—No es algo tan simple —musitó dejando el libro aún lado y presentándole toda la atención a la pelirroja, Sango sólo era una espectadora en ese momento, ella vio toda la historia de primera mano y aún pasado los años sabía que Kagome no le olvido—. En primera instancia fue su apariencia, lo reconozco pero fue culpa de las circunstancias —se sonrojó al recordar la escena de Sesshōmaru sentado al final de las mesas, leyendo con las flores de sakura cayendo a su alrededor y el viento jugando con su cabellera plateada—, pero conforme pasaron los días fui aprendiendo más de él… claro que desde lejos, no acertaba a acercarme.

—¿Por qué no? —Ayame se mostraba muy confundida, es decir, Kagome es hermosa, no entendía porque no acercarse a tratar de conquistar al chico que le gustaba, simplemente no hallaba una razón.

Sango no aguantó la risa y ante la mirada de sus dos amigos, rió.

—Ayame —consiguió articular con dificultad—, no todas tienen tus agallas para ir con el chico que te gusta y decirle. Kagome es tímida con respecto a sus sentimientos.

—¡Sango! —La castaña estaba ventilando demasiado, confiaba en Ayame, mucho pero no se sentía cómoda escuchando sus cosas como si nada.

—Es la verdad —sentenció con una sonrisa suave—. Deberías tener más confianza en ti, como Ayame. Aún recuerdo la aterrada cara de Kōga cuando ella prácticamente le exigió una cita, tal vez debiste hacer algo así.

—¡¿Resulto no?! —se defendió la pelirroja con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kagome y Sango rieron al recordar ese día, porque en honor a la verdad todo fue sacado de alguna novela juvenil, de esas que le gustan leer a la adolescentes; aunque no era de extrañarse, Ayame era una de esas. Toda una comedia.

 _Era viernes, la cafetería se hallaba casi vacía y las tres comían mientras hablaban de sus días y materias, ese día había tocado ir hasta Derecho a almorzar por Sango, cada semana se reunían en una facultad diferente, la castaña era la única que no estudiaba literatura, Kagome conoció así a Ayame para presentarlas, y sorprendentemente congeniaron bien, ahora eran prácticamente inseparables._

— _Hoy vimos literatura Mexicana —comentaba Ayame, tomó un sorbo de te antes de continuar—, estuvo interesante, un contexto completamente diferente a lo que solemos ver, me gusto mucho el cuento de Alfonso…_

— _Reyes —completó Kagome deteniendo sus palillos a centímetros de la boca al verla dudar—. Alfonso Reyes._

— _¡Él! Su cuento de "La cena" fue de lo más bizarro pero entretenido, tenemos que hacer su análisis. Tienes que leer el cuento —sentenció mientras alcanzaba su maletín para revisar entre las hojas que tenía._

 _Sango miraba a la pelirroja revolver sus cosas, sonreía, cuando ella quería que hicieras algo siempre ibas a acabar haciéndolo, tenía un cierto matiz de autoridad que no te dejaba decir no pero de forma tan sutil que ni cuenta te dabas._

— _Sigo diciendo que serías una gran abogada —musitó después de tragar el sushi que comía._

 _Kagome rió al ver a Ayame rodar los ojos con el cuento ya en las manos tendiéndoselo a la otra, que lo aceptaba sin chistar._

— _La burocracia no va conmigo, te lo he dicho desde el principio._

— _Tienes madera de abogada._

— _Culpa de mis padres —se encogió de hombros—, pero a mí no me gusta._

— _Ya, Sango, no va desistir, resígnate —Kagome le apuntó con los palillos antes de sonreír—. Aunque podrías convencerla con él._

— _¡Ah! Cierto… él, y en el mejor momento —guiñó, señalando la entrada de la cafetería._

 _Y entrando por ahí estaba el amor de Ayame, todo empezó tres meses atrás cuando fueron por primera vez hasta derecho a comer con Sango, la pelirroja no estaba de acuerdo porque tenían que caminar bastante, pues sus carreras se encontraban separadas totalmente quedando a extremos del campus; cuando se acomodaron en una mesa Ayame se levantó para ir hacer las órdenes de todas y un muchacho que venía distraído hizo que tropezara, hubiera caído si no fuera por otro joven que venía pasando, la atajó sin problema alguno y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con esas iris azules, Ayame se encontró completamente perdida._

 _Ella les frunció la nariz mientras miraba de reojo al hombre que iba a pedir su comida, suspiró audiblemente al verlo, gracias a su amiga castaña logró averiguar quién era y en qué curso iba._

 _Ōkami Kōga, último año, alumno honorífico y ya está como pasante en la firma internacional de Kitahama. Un verdadero prospecto y lo mejor para la chica es que no tenía alguna relación amorosa, aunque pretendientes no le faltaban._

— _Si tanto te gusta deberías decirle —bromeó Sango._

 _Pero para Ayame fue como un canto celestial o una luz divina, o tal vez el sushi que comió tenía alucinógenos que hacía que viera a su amiga iluminada como un ángel._

— _¡Claro! Eso es —se levantó con decisión—, le diré que salga conmigo._

— _¡Espera, Ayame!_

 _Intentaron detenerla pero apenas se habían levantado ella ya estaba junto al moreno que comía con la vista enfocada en los documentos que tenía en su mano izquierda._

 _Ayame tomó asiento enfrente de Kōga, quien levantó la vista al escuchar un leve carraspeo, se sorprendió al verla, dejó los papeles a un lado para prestarle atención, por algo había ido._

— _¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

— _En realidad sí —podía oír a sus amigas decir su nombre intentado hacerla regresar pero ya había tomado su decisión—, ¿quieres salir conmigo?_

 _El joven le miró confundido esperando que en cualquier momento ella riera y le dijera que era una broma, para ya pedirle lo que en verdad necesitaba, muchas mujeres se le insinuaban de esa manera o hasta más descaradamente por la posición que gozaba y su próximo trabajo. Dinero y reputación, lo único que querían. Ella no sería la excepción, muy hermosa para querer salir con él por simple gusto._

—… _Mira, vamo-_

— _¿No te gusto? —interrumpió._

— _¿Disculpa?_

— _¿No te gusto? —repitió con un mohín—. ¿Es eso?_

— _¡No! —replicó con apuro, algo incómodo y avergonzado—. Eres bonita, er…_

— _Ayame. Itō Ayame —se presentó—. Soy estudiante de Literatura._

— _¿Literatura? —Ahora si estaba muy confundido—. ¿Sabes quién soy?_

— _¿Ah? Sí, claro. Ōkami Kōga, ¿no? —Sonrió—. Le pedí a Sango que averiguara quien eras —explicó sin vergüenza—. Me gustas así que quería saber quien eras tú, no esperaba que fueras todo un alumno de honor, pero eso no me importa mucho. Eres amable y tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto._

 _Hermosa, exótica y descarada. Pero tenía la sonrisa más sincera que hubiera visto._

— _¿No te han dicho que eres muy directa?_

— _Siempre —rió, vio que tenía papas fritas en su plato y una hamburguesa, curiosa elección; alargó su mano para llevarse una de esas papas a su boca—. Entonces, ¿salimos?_

— _Yo-_

— _¿Te desagrado?_

— _¡No!_

— _¿Entonces cuál es el problema?_

Todo _. Pensó pero no le salían las palabras, no con esos ojos viéndolo tan fijamente, ¿quién iba a pensar que un futuro abogado no podría defenderse de esos ojos tan bonitos?_

— _Es sólo-_

— _Ya está bien —le robó otra papa—. Hagamos esto, sal conmigo un mes. Si no consigo gustarte, me alejaré como si nunca me hubieras conocido, es un buen trato, ¿no? Puedo ser bastante insistente, ¿sabes?_

Puedo verlo. _Pensó pero nuevamente no dijo nada, tan sólo asintió sintiéndose bobo haciéndolo, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Menuda voz y presión._

— _¿Segura no eres estudiante de Derecho?_

 _Y ella sólo rió antes de tomar el bolígrafo de la mesa para escribir su número telefónico en el antebrazo del hombre, quien tenía sus mangas largas enrolladas hasta el codo._

— _No. Llámame hoy, ¿sí?_

 _Robando otra de sus papas se marchó dejando un aroma fresco en el ambiente, el eco de su risa y su número tatuado en negro. No pudo evitar voltear a verla, sorprendiéndola ocultando su rostro entre sus manos con las orejas completamente rojas._

 _Sonrió._

 _La llamaría. Lo haría._

Pero tal vez si hubiera tenido el valor de dar ese paso, su historia pudo haber terminado como la de Ayame, Ōkami Kōga no pudo escapar de su amiga, nadie podía en realidad; y a pesar de su extraño comienzo él vio y adoro lo que Ayame era, lo que significaba tenerla en su vida, un huracán de cabellos rojos y problemas al por mayor, daba gracias a que Kōga sería abogado.

—Sí, Ayame. Resulto. Me hubiera gustado tener tu valor, ahora es tarde —suspiró y luego checó la hora en su reloj de mano—. Ya deben estar a punto de salir, ¿no? Yo iré a poner esto en su lugar.

Eso llamó la atención de las chicas.

—¿Se lo darás a Sesshōmaru?

—¿Qué? Claro que no —bufó mientras se levantaba para tomar una su celular que dejo en la cama—. Ni siquiera sé que está estudiando. Sólo pondré final al pasado. Nos vemos mañana, chicas.

Y sin esperar respuestas se desconectó quedando sólo sus amigas en la conversación, ambas sólo pudieron encogerse de hombros, sin saber que haría su amiga.

—¿Te veo en un rato en nuestra cafetería, no? Hoy toca aquí —habló la castaña mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

—Odio caminar hasta ahí —replicó con un puchero.

—Yo no me quejó cuando yo soy la que va hasta literatura así que muévete, Kōga ya debe estar esperándote, recuerda que hoy sólo vino a dar una clase por petición del maestro.

—¿Es hoy?

Sango sonrió ante la cara ilusionada de Ayame, el trabajo de Kōga casi no le dejaba tiempo para verla, pero no significaba que no se llamaran, cada noche él le marcaba al llegar del trabajo por muy tarde que fuera Ayame siempre respondía.

—Es hoy —confirmó—. ¿Hace un mes que no se ven, verdad? Apúrate, que-

—Te veo ahí —cortó mientras recogía todo y cerraba el chat.

—… Claro —habló pero ya no había quien la escuchara, sonrió aún más.

0-0-0-0-0

Sorprendida.

Muy sorprendida.

A penas había dejado a Ayame hace unos 5 minutos por el chat y ya estaba en la cafetería, ¿cómo le hizo? Caminando eran de 10 a 15 minutos, tuvo que venir corriendo pero se veía tan fresca como una lechuga.

—Que rápido llegaste, Ayame.

La pelirroja estaba literalmente acurrucada en el regazo de Kōga, éste la rodeaba con los brazos mientras descansaba su barbilla en el cabello de ella. Los dos se veían muy bien juntos.

—Le pedí un aventón a Hakkaku, él es siempre muy atento.

Kōga frunció el ceño antes de tirar suavemente la mejilla de su novia con reprobación ante su sonrisa desvergonzada.

—No te aproveches de Hakkaku, sólo tenías que caminar 10 minutos.

—Pero quería verte lo más pronto posible —replicó sonriendo antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla varonil—. ¿Y Miroku?

La castaña tomó asiento frente a la pareja mientras sacaba su celular, buscaba el mensaje que recibió unos minutos antes.

—Terminando un proyecto, dijo que no tardaba —le mostró el texto a su amiga—. Así que-

—¡Disculpen la demora!

Ayame chifló cuando el último miembro se presentó, vestía de traje algo fuera de lo común en él, normalmente usaba pantalón de mezclilla y una playera, bastante informal a comparación de esos momentos; al parecer no se sentía muy cómodo con la nueva vestimenta.

—¿Alguien vino elegante? —Ayame se desenredó de los brazos masculinos para sentarse en la silla desocupada.

—Presentación de proyecto —replicó sacándose la corbata después de aflojarla, sonrió encantado al ver a Sango—. Hola, cariño, ¿me extrañaste? —preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Ni un poco —contestó inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, era más recatada que su amiga—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Perfecto —comentó quitándose el saco y enrollándose las mangas hasta los antebrazos—. Pero teniendo al mejor alumno de relaciones internacionales como tu compañero, es magnífico; eso sí, cometer errores es inaceptable para Sesshōmaru. Dios, estuve toda la semana enfocado en el proyec… to… ¿Sucede algo?

Y es que nunca había visto a su novia tan sorprendida ni a Ayame, pareciera que hubieran visto un fantasma.

—Espera, ¿dijiste Sesshōmaru?, ¿Taishō Sesshōmaru?

Ahora fue el turno de Miroku en mostrarse sorprendido, miró con cautela a ambas chicas antes de contestar.

—El mismo, ¿cómo lo conocen?

—Estudié con él la preparatoria —respondió automáticamente, miraba fijamente a Ayame, ambas parecían pensar lo mismo—. Sesshōmaru ha estado cerca todo éste tiempo… no lo puedo creer.

—¿Crees que sea posible…? —insinuó, la castaña la entendió de inmediato.

—No, es decir, no lo sé. No sé qué hará Kagome con el libro, tal vez lo botara o algo por el estilo.

—¡¿Estás loca?! Aunque fuera el libro de su peor enemiga, siguen siendo un libro, es sacrilegio siquiera pensar en botarlo.

Sango rodó los ojos olvidando por un momento el amor de sus amigas por los libros, a veces pensaba que se terminarían casando con uno.

—Ya, perdón —alzó las manos en señal de disculpa—. Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

—… Si tuviera el libro de la persona que me gustaba y quisiera ponerle punto final a todo, pero no supiera donde está él… lo haría en un lugar que significara algo para ambos.

—¿Para ambos? —Sango frunció el ceño hasta que sus ojos buscaron los de su amiga—. Ya sé dónde está Kagome. Debe estar en _ese_ lugar.

—¿Ese lugar? —Ayame alzó una ceja.

Ambos hombre compartieron una mirada, no sabían de qué iba todo el asunto.

—Sí, _ese_ lugar.

 _Preparatoria Fujisawa_

Kagome leyó el nombre que sobresalía en la placa de la entrada, casi 4 años desde su salida y las cosas no parecían haber cambiado, el mismo color de paredes, los árboles moviéndose con la brisa vespertina y los alumnos saliendo con sonrisas alegres o caras largas; ambiente preparatoriano.

Atravesó el patio para dirigirse a la entrada principal, se quitó el calzado para ponerse unas pantuflas y poder acceder al edificio, habló con unas personas en la dirección antes de la dejaran ir a su destino final.

La biblioteca.

Se detuvo ante las puertas, sostuvo fuertemente el libro de Sesshōmaru contra su pecho, puso la mano sobre la rejilla para deslizar la puerta pero la dejó ahí, inmóvil.

— _¿Podrías moverte?_

 _Kagome alzó la vista antes de sonrojarse y apartarse de la puerta, de camino a la biblioteca a habían abordado y no pudo sólo ignorarlo por muy hostigadores que llegaran hacer sus admiradores su madre no aprobaría el ser grosera; por esa razón había acabando hablando con… ¿Masa-san? Creía recordar que ese era su apellido._

 _El chico que hablaba con ella frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada al otro que ahora se internaba a la biblioteca, sus ojos dorados hicieron contacto con los celestes antes de desaparecer por la puerta y desde ese instante ella no pudo seguir la conversación, sólo pensaba en entrar y verle._

Kagome dio un salto atrás cuando la puerta se deslizo rápidamente, una pareja se detuvo bruscamente al verla.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la joven sonrojándose, bajó su cabeza.

—No, fue culpa mía —intervino sonriendo, le dio una mirada al hombre que cabeceó un poco en modo de disculpa, tuvo una punzada dolorosa al recordar que eso hacia Sesshōmaru cuando los maestros le hablaban o pedían algo, casi nunca lo escuchó hablar más de la cuenta—. Adelante.

La pareja se alejó por el pasillo, ella iba hablando mientras él se limitaba a escucharla mientras cargaba ambas mochilas despreocupadamente, la escena era adorable y de cierto modo le llevó a preguntarse si de esa manera se hubieran visto ella y Sesshōmaru de haber tenido el valor de declararse y si él hubiera aceptado.

—Pero no hay lugar en el mundo para un "y si" —murmuró antes de adentrase por fin a la biblioteca.

El olor a libros viejos y nuevos la recibió como siempre, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ese era su mundo.

—¿Kagome?

Ella volteó para encontrarse con la bibliotecaria mirarla con duda, en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron lo supo.

—¡Kagome! Mi niña —se levantó para salir de su lugar de trabajo e ir a darle un gran abrazo—, ¿cuánto tiempo?, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Kaede —le devolvió el abrazo con gusto, gracias a sus advertencias tuvo la biblioteca libre de admiradores—. 4 años desde que salí, vengo por un recorrido de la nostalgia antes de mi vuelo mañana.

—Oh —Kaede volvía a su asiento, no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo parada, se acomodo; su silla rechinó—, ¿te vas?

Kagome se sentó sobre la mesa, la anciana le dejaba hacerlo siempre y cuando no hubiera alguien por los alrededores.

—De intercambio —aclaró con una sonrisa, puso el libro en su regazo—, por un año a menos que quieran que me quede; en ese caso pues mi estadía se haría más larga… aunque eso sólo mi madre lo sabe, quiero estar segura antes de hacerlo con mis amigas.

—¿La señorita Taijiya? —preguntó al recordar a la castaña que muchas veces tuvo que sacarla arrastras del lugar.

—Ella y Ayame, una chica que conocí en literatura —contó balanceando sus piernas con despreocupación, recordando a sus amigas—; es genial y le hubiera encantado estar encerrada aquí conmigo.

Kaede rió.

—Debe ser muy especial al igual que tú, pequeña —Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

—Ni la mitad de lo que en realidad es. Podría compararla con un huracán, todo lo que toca cambia.

—Lo mismo va para ti —la morena le dio una mirada confusa, la anciana sonrió—. Todo aquel que conoce tu sonrisa cambia.

Un sonrojo trepó por sus mejillas ante tan declaración, desvió la vista abochornada.

—No es tan especial —musitó incómoda, después de todo ella nunca pudo llegar a la persona que quería, ni mucho menos sonreírle como soñaba hacerlo algún día, era tarde—. Iré a recorrer un poco el lugar y me marcharé, debo terminar de preparar mis cosas.

—Adelante.

Dio un salto para ponerse de pie y se dirigió hacia donde una vez quiso que todo empezará, pero termino siendo el final. La mano que no sostenía el libro estaba tocando los lomos de los libros conformé se iba acercando a la mesa del final, tantos recuerdos, tantas ilusiones… tantos deseos y lo único que obtuvo fue un amor no correspondido, y las lágrimas agrias de un corazón dolido.

 _Ese era el momento, había esperado mucho tiempo para poder confesársele pero ya era hora, apretó el libro que un día él olvido, le pareció muy extraño al darse cuenta que era de un escritor estadounidense, Edgar Allan Poe, al principio le costó mucho leerlo al estar en Inglés pero eso mismo la motivo a esforzarse en aprender y dominar ese idioma, tanto que terminó por querer salir y viajar al extranjero para conocer los lugares que inspiraron muchas historias._

 _Suspiró antes de acechar y ahí estaba, sentado mientras sus pupilas se deslizaban por las letras y aún siendo los últimos días antes de graduarse seguía tan cual como lo vio la primera vez que lo conoció. Bien, era ahora o nunca. Iba a salir pero alguien más se le adelanto, tuvo que retroceder y tuvo una punzada de celos al ver a la mujer que se acercaba a él lentamente con sus caderas moviéndose exageradamente y un perfume demasiado dulce, muy empalagoso._

— _Hola._

 _Kagome le vio levantar la vista brevemente antes de volver a lo que hacía segundos antes, no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso y por la cara enojada de la mujer que se sentía ofendida por la forma tan seca en que la trato, ni siquiera había logrado capturar su atención, pero la vio volver a la carga. Se sentó frente a él, cruzó sus piernas y apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano._

— _Sabes —comenzó a decir—, siempre me has gustado._

 _Ella esperaba alguna reacción, algo pero seguía tan impasible, como si no hubiera oído nada pero si hasta Kagome quien estaba algo lejos logró escucharlo era imposible que Sesshōmaru no lo haya hecho. Algo irritada la ignorada carraspeó con fuerza, él irritado –o eso quería creer Kagome- habló:_

— _¿Y?_

 _Si pudiera reír, Kagome estaría revolcándose en el suelo en un ataque de risa pero de incognito como estaba debía mantener la calma pero no pudo evitar un resoplido que se escapó y tuvo que taparse la boca, pero no fue escuchada por ellos._

— _¡Deberías pedirme salir contigo! —exclamó ofendida la mujer levantándose de golpe, Sesshōmaru cerró el libro y darle una mirada seria._

— _Eso nunca pasara._

 _Su cara femenina mostraba toda la indignación que sentía, Kagome la conocía, una de las mujeres más presuntuosa y egocéntricas que podía existir, lo único que quería conseguir de Sesshōmaru era tenerlo a sus lado y presumirlo; presumir que es quien salió con él, dudaba mucho que sintiera algo más que atracción por su físico._

— _¿Por qué no? —exigió saber—. ¿Hay alguien?, ¿sales con alguien?, ¿te gusta alguien?_

 _La cara de él se frunció._

— _Eso no te incumbe._

— _¡Yo soy la indicada para salir contigo! ¡Soy hermosa!_

 _Él cansado de la conversación tan vana se levantó para retirarse pero quería dejarle claro algo a esa mujer tan superficial._

— _Ella es mejor._

 _Kagome sintió que algo se quebró en su pecho, tan impactada por esas palabras que no vio el rostro furibundo de la mujer marcharse precipitadamente intentando conservar lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad; ni se percató cuando se había dejado caer al suelo con la mano sobre su boca para no soltar algún sollozo. Enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras abrazaba contra su pecho el libro de Sesshōmaru, y lloró, silenciosa y amargamente._

 _Él ya tenía a alguien en su corazón._

Sango fue quien la encontró en ese estado y la sacó ante la mirada sorprendida de Kaede, no volvió a pisar la biblioteca después de eso, se graduó y no miró hacia atrás… hasta hoy. Llegó hasta la mesa y pasó sus dedos sobre la superficie. Después de ese día en que él rompió su corazón sin saberlo la castaña le recomendó escribir todos sus sentimientos en una carta y luego romperla para poder olvidarlos; lo hizo pero no lo último, nunca lo rompió aunque se preguntaba donde puso la bendita carta, tal vez la encontraría al revisar todas su cosas y entonces la rompería; pero por mientras se conformaría con desprenderse del libro.

Sostuvo el objeto frente así por unos segundos, recorrió toda la portada antes de apretar sus labios y dejarlo con suavidad en la mesa, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Supongo que es el adiós —murmuró acariciando la imagen—… sabes, quise devolverte a tu dueño una vez, y cuando lo hiciera me iba a confesar al final todo fue un desastre, tal vez fue lo mejor… pero lo sigo queriendo, tú has hecho que todo vuelva a mi corazón, tan confuso, tan doloroso, ¿cómo puede una amar tan intensa y profundamente a alguien que nunca te ha mirado? Sesshōmaru siempre fue inalcanzable para mí —y lloró, porque lo único que la llegó atar a él se iría, deslizó con miedo sus dedos lejos de la tapa del libro—. Adiós.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, inseguros, ansiosos; y fue todo, corrió sin voltear atrás como aquella vez lo hizo, se despidió brevemente de Kaede sin hacer caso a sus preguntas al verla con lágrimas en los ojos, sólo quería irse. Pero si se hubiera detenido, unos segundos al traspasar la entrada de la escuela y cruzar a la acera de enfrente, lo hubiera visto; ese cabello plateado, esos ojos dorados salir de un automóvil para internarse de donde ella huía.

Unos segundos, sólo eso le faltó para poder verlo de nuevo.

Sesshōmaru tampoco miró hacia atrás.

0-0-0-0-0

¿Por qué hacia eso? Eso rondaba en su cabeza al estar atravesando la que alguna vez fue su preparatoria, no la añoraba ni siquiera se la había pasado nunca la idea de visitarla pero ahí estaba, atravesando corredores y puertas por ese mensaje, ese condenado mensaje.

Había terminado su presentación y se dirigía a su departamento para reunirse con su padre cuando un mensaje hizo a su celular vibrar, creyendo que era su padre lo abrió y cuál sería su desconcierto al ver que era un número desconocido con unas enigmáticas palabras.

 _El libro que alguna vez extrañarse puedes volver a tenerlo. Biblioteca Fujisawa._

Extraño y confuso. Intentó llamar al número pero simplemente no entraba, quiso pasarlo por alto pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y acabó por desviarse, ya estaba llegando a su departamento por lo que llamó a su padre y le dijo que dejaría la conversación para la cena, que le surgió otro compromiso, aunque se llevó un regaño de su progenitor acabo cediendo; y por eso estaba frente a la biblioteca. Estudiando ahí paso todo su tiempo libre ahí dentro, era en cierto modo relajante.

Abrió la puerta y le recibió la misma bibliotecaria que se sorprendió gratamente al verlo.

—¿Acaso es el día de venir a recordar los viejos tiempos? —mencionó incrédula haciéndole una seña para que se acercara, cosa que hizo, esa anciana le caía singularmente bien—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sesshōmaru?

—Un mensaje.

—¿Un mensaje?, ¿te citaron? —preguntó curiosa, no creía que fuera Kagome entonces pues se retiró minutos antes.

—… puede tomarse así, ¿ha venido alguien de mi generación?

—Sí, Higurashi Kagome —eso llamó su atención—, pero se ha ido, ella vino solamente a recorrer el lugar antes de irse mañana de intercambio, estoy tan orgullosa de esa niña. Ah, bueno, bueno, otra persona de su generación aparte de ella no, lo siento.

—¿Me permite pasar?

—Claro, claro. Adelante, eres de los pocos que amaban el lugar, ¿sabes? —llamó antes de que se fuera—. Kagome y tú eran tan parecidos pero tan diferentes, pasando todo su tiempo aquí pero nunca se encontraron —suspiró—; una verdadera pena, creo que pudieron haberse llevado bien.

Sesshōmaru cabeceó.

—Lo creo igual.

Kaede le miró consternada ante esa respuesta pero él se alejó.

Pasar por las estanterías que en alguna parte de su pasado hizo era como volver a ese tiempo, el olor y los mundos que le ofrecían; ahora ya no podía darse el lujo de leer como una vez pudo, su carrera era importante aunque sentía la añoranza de las hojas bajo sus yemas y el silencioso ambiente que sólo encontró en ésta biblioteca.

—Será posible —musitó al llegar al final de las estanterías y ver la mesa donde solía sentarse, ese lugar le era cómodo, cerca de la ventana para sentir la brisa y ver el cielo azul, tan infinito que llego a disfrutar; se acercó y ahí, solitario encontró lo que alguna vez extravió, el libro de Poe que su madre le obsequió cuando niño.

Ahora quería saber todo, ¿por qué le regresaba el libro ahora? Se sentó curioso, lo miró por un largo rato antes de extender su brazo y tomarlo; lo abrió y un sobre cayó de su interior, al levantarlo leyó su nombre en tinta negra, era todo lo que había escritora afuera, sin esperar rasgo un lado para sacar lo que fuera que hubiese dentro.

Una carta.

La caligrafía era pulcra y tenía cierta belleza en los trazos.

 _Querido Sesshōmaru:_

 _Mi corazón sufre cada vez que tu nombre se me viene a la cabeza junto a tu imagen, no puedo dejar de pensar que hay alguien quien ocupa tus pensamientos y tiene tu corazón, que daría por ser yo a quien amaras, por quien desviaras por un momento la vista de tu lectura. ¿Sabes? Una vez olvidaste tu libro de Poe, lo tomé y despertó una parte de mí que no creía tener, aprendí Inglés y quise viajar, lejos a donde las palabras pueden hacerse reales, donde fueron escritas; todo por un libro que no sé si extrañas pues nunca preguntaste, pensaba entregártelo cuando lo solicitaras pero nunca lo hiciste, entonces me dije: "Si tú no te acercas lo haré yo", ¿qué recibí? La noticia de que tenías a alguien, ¿entonces de que sirvió todo si no puedo llegar hasta ti? Sé que estuvo mal escuchar tu conversación con Yasura pero fue sin querer, porque yo estuve a punto de hacer lo que ella… confesarme; ¿Qué idiotez, no? Sólo iba a recibir lo mismo que ella un rechazó, aunque indirectamente lo obtuve._

 _Sesshōmaru, ¿crees que podríamos haber sido algo si hubiera tenido el valor de acercarme antes de que esa persona que tienes en tu mente apareciera?, ¿pude haber sido yo? Porque te he amado casi dos años, al principio fue tu apariencia, ¿puedes creerlo? Normalmente no me atraen los chicos muy llamativos pero tú fuiste diferente, como si tu aura me llamara y entonces no puede despegar mi vista de ti. Tus gestos, palabras y miradas, aprendí a reconocer y a quererlas; ¿sueno como una acosadora, no? Ya ni sé que debería hacer, sólo quiero intentar olvidarte pero debo ser honesta conmigo misma, no puedo regresar a ser la que era antes de conocerte porque eres mi primer amor, tal vez no puedas creerlo sin embargo es verdad, pude haber dicho que estaba enamorada anteriormente pero al conocerte nació otro sentimiento, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo banales que fueron mis anteriores sentimientos y entonces pienso que nunca debí conocerte, porque el dolor es insoportable._

 _¿Podré olvidarte? No lo sé, pero lo intentaré aunque mientras eso no ocurra mi corazón será tuyo, a pesar de que no lo sepas._

 _Higurashi Kagome_

Higurashi Kagome.

Kagome.

Reconocía ese nombre. Lo conocía.

Era la chica que siempre lo andaba espiando a la distancia, al principio le pareció irritante pero conforme el tiempo paso dio paso a otro sentimiento, uno cálido; la había visto interactuar fuera y dentro de la biblioteca, tenía carácter y un noble corazón; fue cuando él comenzó a mirarla… ahora entendía por qué los últimos días antes de la graduación no puso un pie dentro, todo por culpa de esa mujer que ya ni recordaba, si no hubiera interferido tenía pensado pedirle su libro de vuelta, porque sí, él sabía que ella lo tenía. No fue casualidad que lo dejara, sabía que Kagome lo tomaría aunque nunca pensó que eso la llevaría a darle un significado a su vida. Con el destino nunca se sabe.

Y ahora que se encontraba tan cerca volvía a irse lejos. Muy lejos.

Cuando no se presentó esos días finales decidió dejarla ir, ahora que entendía lo que había pasado, tenía que tomar una decisión.

Se levantó con la imperiosa necesidad de respuestas. Kaede se sobresaltó al ver aparecer a Sesshōmaru casi de la nada, era rápido el muchacho.

—¿A dónde irá?

—¿Disculpa?

—Kagome —inquirió.

Ella entendió.

—No me dijo, sólo me comento que se iría de intercambio por un año, eso si no la requería, si eso pasa su plazo se extendería, sus amigas deben saber, Taijiya Sango, ¿la recuerdas? Castaña, de temperamento duro, ella sabría decirte.

Igual recordaba ese nombre, su amiga inseparable y si sus deducciones eran ciertas, tal vez el mensaje provenía de ella, sin embargo estaba seguro que no contestaría ni una llamada, tendría que probar un mensaje. Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba que hacer, Kaede al verlo así sonrió.

—¿Por qué no sólo vas a verla? —Él la miró—. Tengo entendido que estudian en el mismo campus, ¿no se han visto? Pensé que se volverían a encontrar en la biblioteca, después de todo ella estudia literatura.

¿Habían estado cerca todo ese tiempo?

—No he vuelto a ir a una biblioteca —musitó.

—Oh, qué pena. —Y era cierto, era una lástima que ya no siguiera leyendo como antes, tenía la impresión que él amaba leer—. ¿Qué harás entonces?

Sesshōmaru lo decidió sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Tengo que aclarar algo.

Kaede sonrió, vio el libro que sostenía anteriormente Kagome ahora en sus manos varoniles, y lo comprendió todo, el por qué Kagome había salido destrozada 4 años atrás junto a su amiga y por qué Sesshōmaru endureció su mirada al no encontrarla los últimos días. Tan jóvenes, tan fáciles de romper.

—Personas correctas, tiempo incorrecto —Sesshōmaru la miró—. Ve, no siempre se presentara una oportunidad igual.

—… Sí.

Lo último que vio de él fue una ancha espalda desaparecer por la puerta, embozó una suave sonrisa, ser bibliotecaria era entretenido cuando las historias de los alumnos se entretejían aunque no muchas veces tenía el placer de ver las historias finalizar, esperaba enterarse como acaba esa historia.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Crees que hayamos hecho lo correcto? No dudo que Kagome se enoje con nosotras si se entera que hicimos.

Ayame rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su amiga, se encontraban bajando las escaleras de la facultad de literatura porque la pelirroja olvidó que tenía que presentarse con su asesora así que apenas terminaron de comer tuvo que regresar a toda prisa, lo bueno es que su novio tenía auto y le dio el aventón sin pensarlo, Sango se ofreció a acompañarla mientras que Miroku y el abogado se iban a pasar el rato en la cafetería; los hombres y sus estómagos insaciables.

—Acabo de oír quejas de mi asesora, no quiero oír más, ¿sí? Lo que hayamos hecho lo hicimos porque nos preocupa Kagome, ¿acaso no querrías hacerla feliz?

Sango torció la boca.

—Eso ni se pregunta, pero ¿si abrimos viejas heridas? Tú no la viste ese día, fue como si literalmente le hubieran apuñalado el corazón, no quiero verla así de nuevo.

—… Pero siempre he dicho que es mejor cortar todo de raíz, además, no sabemos si al final Sesshōmaru fue ahí, tal vez lo tomó como una broma.

Ayame entrelazó su brazo con el de la castaña y la jaló para bajar más rápido, llegaron al corredor principal y cuando iban a dirigirse a la cafetería Sango se detuvo.

—¿Sango? —preguntó al ver que no se movía, la vio pálida y sorprendida, siguió la línea de su visión, el lugar estaría vacío de no ser por el hombre que se inclinaba en la ventanilla de control escolar, le dio el visto bueno enseguida, era atractivo, muy atractivo; como ver a uno modelo o actor. Hombros anchos, mandíbula fuerte, ojos rasgados dorados y ese brillante cabello plateado, ¿sería natural? —. ¡Wow! Pero no debemos olvidarlo, tenemos novio y-

—¡Ayame! —apremió en susurros—. ¡Es Sesshōmaru!

—¿Qué? —Le miró de nuevo—. ¿Es enserio? —Al ver el asentimiento de su amiga, jadeó—. ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?! ¿Crees qué…?

—No lo sé —respondió a la pregunta no hecha, miraba al hombre sin poder creerse que estuviera ahí.

—¿Si le preguntamos? —sugirió.

—¡No! —respondió asustada—. Ya hicimos bastante, Ayame, ¡vamos!

La otra se resistía.

—Pero —intenta convencerla.

—Nada de "pero", lo que tenga que pasar pasara, nosotras hemos terminado, sólo nos queda ir mañana con Kagome y despedirla, ¿sí?

Ayame estaba a punto de contestar cuando vieron como él se alejaba, Sango la jaló para las escaleras que habían bajado previamente, por suerte no las vio pues se encontraba al teléfono con alguien y parecía ser serio.

—¿Crees que haya venido por información de Kagome y ahora mismo la este llamando para reunirse después de 4 años?

Sango la miró con una ceja alzada antes de reír.

—Tú sí que eres una romántica empedernida, ¿esperas un final feliz en todo?

—Por supuesto —contestó alzando su barbilla.

La castaña rió.

—Bien, pero por ahora bajemos, los chicos deben estar esperándonos.

Tomadas del brazo salieron de su escondite para ir por fin a su última parada.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Puedo pasar?

Kagome detuvo sus manos que doblan su ropa al oír la pregunta que venía de afuera de su habitación con un monosílabo accedió; su madre entró trayendo otros cambios de ropa ya dobladas, la morena las recibió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, mamá —colocó las prendas.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Creo que ya tengo todo lo esencial —respondió checando su maleta—, lo demás lo podré comprar en Canadá y-

—No me refería eso, cariño —interrumpió tomándola del antebrazo con cuidado, quería que la mirara a los ojos; al volver de su paseo no parecía encontrarse bien, se mostró ida y titubeante como si una parte de ella hubiera dejado de existir—, ¿algo paso cuando saliste?

Kagome suspiró, no podía engañar a su madre, era como intentar engañar a dios, imposible e inútil; ella sabía de Sesshōmaru, después de Sango era su segunda confidente pero había cosas que simplemente no quería contarle, no por desconfianza sino porque dolía.

—… Sólo siento que después de mucho tiempo algo me falta, que dejar ir algo es muy difícil cuando has vivido con eso —intentó explicar su sentir.

Naomi sólo necesito ver las cosas de la preparatoria regadas en el suelo para saber qué era lo que dejo ir, suspiró, le parecía una pena nunca haber conocido al chico por quien su hija suspiraba y por lo que parecía no podría hacerlo, así que la abrazó, envolvió a su hija entre sus brazos como cuando niña y tenía una pesadilla o un mal día.

—Todo estará bien, una nunca debería arrepentirse de sus decisiones y si lo haces deberías vivir más intensamente para que nunca vuelvas a sentir esa sensación, ¿de acuerdo?

Kagome rió mientras devolvía el abrazo con fuerza y ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su querida madre, la extrañaría.

—De acuerdo.

La mayor besó los cabellos de la menor antes de apremiarle a terminar su maleta, con su ayuda pronto estuvo lista, ahora sólo debían esperar que amaneciera para la despedida pero mientras eso llegaba le esperaba una deliciosa cena con toda su familia.

0-0-0-0-0

—Estuvo deliciosa la cena, querida.

La voz de Inu no Taishō se extendió por el comedor, la cena se había cambiado a la casa familiar por lo que la comida estuvo preparada por Izayoi, quien sonrió halagada; Sesshōmaru apoyó las palabras con cabeceó.

—Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar padre?

—Vayamos a mi despacho para hablar de eso— se dirigió a su esposa—. Dile a InuYasha que me vaya a ver cuando regrese.

—Claro.

Los hombres abandonaron la estancia, su padre no estaba muy feliz con las decisiones que había tomado con respecto a su futuro, Sesshōmaru lo sabía y ya había tomado su decisión. La conversación duro mucho tiempo, tanto que le dio tiempo de llegar al hijo menor y poner al tanto a su madre sobre su cita. Fue hasta pasadas las diez cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a ambos hombres por lo que la señora de la casa pudo observar las negociaciones resultaron satisfactorias.

—¿Te retiras, Sesshōmaru? —preguntó al verlo ponerse el saco.

—Debo levantarme temprano —aclaró a su madrastra mientras se acomodaba la corbata—. Volveré mañana en la tarde para cerrar algunas cuestiones con padre.

—¿Aceptaste la oferta? —preguntó al acompañarlo hasta la entrada.

—Llegamos a un acuerdo —respondió antes de cabecear—. Hasta mañana, Izayoi.

—Cuídate, Sesshōmaru.

Le despidió y no entró hasta que lo vio perderse por las calles iluminadas por las farolas; suspiró antes de sonreír levemente, cuando llegó a la vida de él era bastante cerrado y hasta hoy podía decirse que lo seguía siendo pero los cambios surgieron poco a poco, tiempo atrás ni siquiera le habría mirado o despedido.

—¿Ya se ha ido?

Inu no Taishō se acercó con una sonrisa pero el rostro sereno, Izayoi le recibió con una más grande y brillante.

—Tiene que levantarse temprano al parecer.

—Cierto, me mencionó algo así —la abrazó por los hombros—. ¿En qué piensas?

Su mano fina alcanzó la que se posaba sobre su hombro para apretar.

—En que Sesshōmaru está… extraño, nunca fue comunicativo ni nada pero hoy estaba más relajado.

—¿Lo notaste?

—Es igual mi hijo, Inu no Taishō —replicó con una sonrisa—, ¿y bien?, ¿a qué acuerdo llegaron?

Él sonrió antes de inclinarse a besarla, no le diría nada, no hasta que fuera oficial.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿Y no paso nada más?

Kagome les acababa de contar todo lo que pasó el día de ayer cuando fue a dejar el libro, lo que sintió y pensó; se encontraba más calmada y serena que ayer aunque aún le quedaba mucho que olvidar pero ya empezaba el camino.

—No, ¿por qué?

Sango le dio un codazo a la pelirroja dándole el claro mensaje de no seguir por ese rumbo tan peligroso.

—Por nada —aseguró Sango con una sonrisa—. ¿No mandaras mensaje a penas llegues, si?

Kagome sin contenerse se abalanzó a su amiga, muchos años de amistad y secretos, la iba a extrañar mucho al igual que a Ayame, quien ya se había unido al abrazo, sintió como sus hombros se humedecían. Lágrimas.

Lloraban.

Las 3.

No querían separarse, pero ese era el sueño de Kagome y no iban a detenerla.

—Si nos cambias no dudes que tomaré el primer vuelo que salga a Canadá y te traeré de regreso —amenazó la pelirroja separándose levemente de ellas pero sin quitar sus brazos.

Y las tres rieron entre lágrimas, porque sabían que era capaz de hacerlo y no dudaría ni un segundo en cumplir su amenaza.

—Nadie podría cambiarlas ni sustituirlas, son las mejores. Las mejores.

Las personas a su alrededor, la mayoría conocidos de la morena y su familia veían la escena con ternura, eran dulces porque todos comprendían su amistad. Kōga se acercó al trío para separar a su novia.

—Ayame parte en media hora, debe empezar a irse —la tomó suavemente de los hombros logrando atraer su atención, le sonrió antes de mirar a la morena—. Ten un buen viaje, Kagome.

—Gracias, Kōga —el hombre le dio un breve abrazo al separarse Kagome no pudo evitar agregar—: Por favor, ve que Ayame no se meta en problemas.

Él le sonrió.

—Eso es imposible.

Ella rió.

Miroku se acercó, Kagome al verlo no pudo evitar la mira retadora antes de otro abrazo.

—Cuida tus manos, Miroku, no querrás que regrese a cortártelas.

—No prometo nada si se trata de Sango —replicó divertido.

Kagome no lo dudo ni un instante, Hoshi Miroku a primeras instancia no le cayó muy bien, por su personalidad tan mujeriega; lo conocieron poco después de que Ayame y Kōga empezaran su mes de prueba, y debía reconocerlo, fue su presencia la que hizo que Kōga se decidiera a no dejar ir a la pelirroja. Porque el moreno no podía dejar de apreciar a una mujer más si era tan hermosa como su amiga, llamaba la atención con solo estar en un lugar, aunque sólo estuviera sentada sin hacer nada; fue en una cita que apareció el moreno y se sintió atraído por Ayame, los celos que despertó en Kōga fueron suficientes para que se diera cuenta que realmente le gustaba Ayame y para cuando formalizaron su relación, Miroku ya tenía puestos sus ojos en otra persona, Sango. A partir de ese momento todo fue un caos, porque la castaña no quería saber nada de él, más que nada por la su forma de ser, nunca aceptaría a alguien que no pudiera verla solamente a ella. Y fue esa misma terquedad de no saber nada de él, que le hizo quererla y buscarla; tuvieron que reconocer la determinación del hombre pero les divertía esas manos largas que tenía para Sango.

Constancia y determinación fue lo que llevo a la castaña a aceptarlo, porque el propio hombre tuvo que reconocer que nunca había luchado tanto por alguien.

—Hija —Naomi se acercó, ambas ya se había despedido antes de llegar al aeropuerto para darle ese tiempo a los amigos de su hija—, es hora.

Se separó de sus amigos para tomar la mochila de mano que llevaba, respiró profundamente para que las lágrimas no quisieran volver, les sonrió por última vez a todos antes de encaminarse hacia la zona de abordaje.

Sango y Ayame se tomaron de las manos, viendo la espalda de Kagome alejarse, inhalaron profundamente para no romperse, aunque no hayan dicho nada, ambas compartían el sentimiento de decepción, porque esperaban que Sesshōmaru se encontrara con su amiga, tenían esa leve esperanza pero que se esfumaba con cada paso que la morena daba. Era una pena.

—Higurashi Kagome.

Ella se detuvo.

Todos voltearon hacia atrás para ver a un hombre caminar pausadamente hacia ellos, Ayame soltó una exclamación de sorpresa mezclada con alegría, Sango sonrió sin evitarlo, los demás sólo le miraban. Pasó sin detenerse, Kagome no había volteado.

Y la razón era que no quería, su corazón palpitaba rápida y dolorosamente, la voz que le llamó la podía reconocer en cualquier parte pero tenía miedo que al girarse no hubiera nadie, que todo fuera un cruel juego de su mente por los sentimientos que fluían sin parar desde ayer.

Sesshōmaru llegó mucho antes que ella, no encontró el momento adecuado para acercarse, la veía despidiéndose entre abrazos, besos y palabras de ánimos, era querida y adorada como siempre; le gusto ver que no había cambiado de manera radical. Al ver que ya se marchaba tuvo que apresurarse, si se iba sin decirle nada podría perderla completamente.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por la absoluta certeza de que pasaría algo importante.

Kagome decidió girarse.

Celeste contra dorado.

Kagome no podía creerlo, dio un paso hacia él, con duda, ansiosa… vulnerable.

—Sesshōmaru…

Él dio un paso hacia ella, sin duda, calmado… anhelante.

—Kagome.

Oír su nombre de sus labios fue estremecedor, arrolló sus sentidos.

—¿Cómo… por qué…?

Sesshōmaru la vio tartamudear sin ser capaz de forma una palabra coherente, lo encontró hermoso, porque su presencia aún hacia mella en su interior y eso era lo que quería. Le tendió algo que mantuvo oculto hasta ese momento. Kagome jadeó al ver lo que era.

El libro.

—Pero si yo lo dejé en la biblioteca —susurró al extender su mano y rozar la cubierta dura.

—Alguien me envió esto —ahora le tendía su celular, la morena reconoció enseguida el número que rezaba en la parte de arriba, sus ojos buscaron a sus amigas que sonreían, una apenada y la otra alegre, no lo podía creer, ¿cómo lo contactaron?—. Hoshi es mi compañero, él pudo darles mi número.

Kagome iba a necesitar muchas explicaciones pero ahora, tenía que lidiar con lo que tenía en frente, Sesshōmaru.

—… Así que, fuiste por el libro —su voz salió baja, nerviosa.

Él la miró, ella se sonrojó.

—Nunca pude pedírtelo de regreso —aclaró.

—… ¿sabías que lo tenía? —balbuceó confundida, apretó sus manos en torno a la correa de su mochila.

—Yo lo dejé para que lo tomaras.

—¿Por qué?

Él no respondió pero acortó lo que faltaba de espacio, ella por instinto iba a retroceder sin embargo fue evitado cuando él se aferró a su muñeca, no necesitaba palabras, lo comprendió pero le dolió. Era tarde, ella se iría por mucho tiempo y no sabía si él estaría dispuesto a esperarla, si sólo hubiera hablado antes, si no hubiera dado por sentadas las cosas la historia sería diferente, muy diferente.

—… debo irme.

Y él la dejaría ir…

Kagome se sintió un poco decepcionada al ver como soltaba su muñeca, lo cual no duró mucho ya que enseguida él le tendió el libro.

—¿Qué-?

—Regrésamelo cuando nos encontremos.

… por ahora.

Lo tomó.

—Podrían pasar años —aclaró aferrándose al libro, como un naufrago se aferra a una tabla de salvación.

Él sonrió de lado, logrando hacerla sonrojar hasta las orejas, esa sonrisa no era natural ni alegre, era una de esas sonrisas que se daban a escondidas por los sentimientos tan íntimos que transmitía.

—Después de cuatro años no me importaría esperar un poco más. Ve.

A Kagome todo le parecía increíble, por eso cuando volvió a retomar su camino con el libro bajo el brazo y los sentimientos a flor de piel no pudo evitar el voltear hacia atrás; entonces al verlo ahí, de pie mirándola fijamente como siempre soñó que haría tuvo que regresar.

Ayame aplaudió cuando vio como su amiga regresaba y se lanzaba a los brazos de Sesshōmaru.

Ese si era un final de película y la pelirroja estaba más que satisfecha.

 **Omake**

Kagome aún no podía creerlo, ni habiendo pasado 5 horas lo podía creer, faltaba bastante para llegar a su destino pero no sentía cansancio sólo emoción. Llevó una mano a su pecho, su corazón latía acelerado cada vez que recordaba los fuertes brazos de Sesshōmaru estrechándola contra él, y el cálido aliento sobre sus labios; se sonrojó y escondió su cara entres sus manos, todavía sentía sus labios calientes.

Una sacudida del avión hizo que el libro que tenía en su regazo saliera despedido, rápidamente se inclinó para recogerlo pero en medio de la acción algo cayó de entre las páginas.

—¿Una carta?

Curiosa procedió a abrirla pero sólo comenzó la primera línea cuando su cara se volvió escarlata, ni su cuello ni orejas se salvaron del color.

Era su carta, la carta que le había escrito cuando pensó que tenía a alguien más, quiso desaparecer, porque el sobre se encontraba rasgado por lo que Sesshōmaru debió leerla.

—Oh Dios, debí romperla como dijo Sango —musitó con la mano en la boca, avergonzada.

Iba a guardarla cuando se dio cuenta de que al final había algo nuevo, ella no recordaba haber escrito nada de ese lado, sus ojos leyeron y su corazón salto; la sonrisa más resplandeciente surco sus labios y los ojos se le aguaron de emoción.

Ahí, con un trazo firme y masculino resaltaban las palabras:

 _Espérame en Canadá._

 **Espero les haya gustado, por si no me di a entender bien, el padre de Sesshōmaru lo quería mandar al extranjero pero Sesshōmaru no lo aceptaba, cuando él fue pedir información sobre Kagome, hablo con Inu no Taishō para decirle que se iba al extranjero pero a Canadá o nada :) ¡Lo que hace el amor! (¿?)**

 **Bueno, si les da curiosidad el cuenta de "La cena" de Reyes se los recomiendo mucho, es uno de los tantos cuentos que nos recomendaron en mi clase de "Literatura fantástica" y fueron fabulosos, si a alguien le interesa ese tema puede mandarme un MP para hablar.**

 **Pues, un beso para todas la que se animen a dejarme un review y decirme que les pareció esta monstruosidad de one-shot xD Es que si está largo, no me creía que hice 21 hojas, que mi musa siga de esta manera. Y para las que seguro me preguntaran sobre "Viaje al pasado" no coman ansias, ya tengo la mitad del capítulo, sólo busco algo de tiempo para completarlo y subirlo, así que disfrútenlo.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **FiraLili**


End file.
